Ways to Piss Off Rose
by Stephy-Monkey
Summary: This is a one-shot on ways you could piss off Rose. Now a multi-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I randomly decided to make this one-shot.** **Tell me in a review if you have more options for another chapter and and/or what you think of it.**

**Don't forget to R&R my other stories as well :)**

* * *

Tell her Dimitri doesn't love her

Start kissing Dimitri right in front of her

Call her 'Rosie'

Call her 'Rosemarie'

Turn Lissa into a rabbit

Have Mia punch her

Have Adrian harass her

Have the queen insult her

Make her read a book

Have Eddie and Christina pour a bucket of water over her head when she's not suspecting it

Cut her hair

Yell at her

Accuse her of doing things that you actually did

Make Lissa cry

Have Stan attack her again and make her fail

Make her get detention

Deport Dimitri

Exile Lissa

Pull pranks on her

Make her make-out with a wall, video tape it, and put it on YouTube

Tell her she was three days to live

Tell her Dimitri got Tasha pregnant

Purposefully put her in a coma

Beat the crap out of Dimitri

Beat the crap out of her

Bring Victor back from the dead


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some really great ideas for this one-shot, so I'm officially turning it into a multi-shot. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**To Only The Lucky: I sure will do all of them. I was planning on doing Twilight characters as well. To VAlover21: Thank you. To chinZ: Thank you for the ideas. I had used them in this chapter.**

* * *

Make her read a book (western novel in particular)

Make Dimitri yell at her

Call her a blood whore

Make Adrian blow smoke in her face

Tell her she is fat

Steal her lip gloss

Don't let her go shopping

Tell her she can't protect Lissa

Tell her "don't do this, don't do that", then when she disobeys you, yell at her

Try to kill Lissa

Try to kill Dimitri

Try to put her in the hospital

* * *

**R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to an annonymous source for the ideas.**

* * *

Tie her to a chair

Then scar her face with a knife

Then call her all the bad words you can think of

Stick needles in her toes under her toenails

Stick needles in her eyelids

Hit her with the bottoms of a gun

Fart in her face

Moon her

Belch in her face

Tell her she has an STD

Drop a barrel of fish guts on her head

Shove a dead chicken's head in her face

Put strings on her like a puppet

Make her slap herself and say: "why are you slapping yourself" over and over

Make her do nasty things by using the puppet strings

Make her do nasty things with Dimitri using puppet strings

And with Lissa

And with Adrian

And with Mason

And with Stan

And with Kirova

Make her watch Tasha kiss Dimitri

Make her watch Dimitri kiss Tasha

Make her watch Tasha kissing Dimitri and him kissing her back

Make her watch Dimitri kissing Tasha and her kissing him back

Make her wet herself


	4. Author's Note

Hey everybody,

Sorry that I haven't updated in, wow, about 2 months. I'm so sorry everybody. I've been really busy with school lately. I started my junior year of high school at the end of August and since then, I've been busy with projects and everything for school (considering I'm in all Honors and GT classes). I'm just mainly focusing on my grades right now. I'm going to, hopefully, be applying to community college later this year so I can go to high school half a day and college half a day next year.

My boyfriend and I broke up about a month ago after almost a year of dating and I've been kind of devastated about it. So, that's another reason why I haven't really been writing.

I'm also focusing on my book, _New Witchcraft_, as well. I've been working on it for almost a year and I'm only on Chapter 7 (hence my busy schedule). I'm really trying to get it finished as well, so Fanfiction hasn't really been a priority right now.

I have updated some stories within the last month, and I'm trying my best to update more often, but homework, school activities, and chores come before anything else.

For all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for all the support I get for you guys. Whenever I feel down, I sometimes check your awesome reviews and I cheer up. So thank you all for all of the support you've given me throughout the past years and a half I've been on this site.

I'm posting some notes on my stories, so if you scroll down to where this story is, it'll be much appreciated. Oh, and before I forget to tell you all…I'm working on these stories in order by when I last updated (meaning if I haven't updated a certain story for 2 months, I'll be writing the next chapter for it and have it up as soon as possible). Story notes time!:

**For _Rose Loses Her Memory_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Rose Loses Her Memory_. I just updated this story, so please check out Chapter 30. I'm also having a rough time with the plot-line, so please, bear with me. This is my main priority at the moment.

**For _Reading Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Reading Frostbite_. I just updated this story as well, so please go check out Chapter 20. I'm almost done with this book and I should be done writing the next chapter soon. This is my main priority at the moment as well.

**For _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_. *rubs the back of her neck* Um, I just started on the next chapter for this. It should be up within the next 2 weeks. But I may warn you…this isn't really a priority right now.

**For _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_. I'm, at the moment, having a little trouble with the plot-line. I'm trying to think up of something, but it's not really going to well.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Rose_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Rose_. Um, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_. It's the same as I said above with _Ways to Piss Off Rose_, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_. I just updated this story last weekend, so you guys should be good until the next update. I have no idea when that will be, but I'm hoping soon.

Thank you guys so much for all of your support throughout my hectic life this past year. I love you guys so much.

Until next time,

-Stephanie

(a.k.a. Pinkdonodudelover83)


End file.
